Thank you
by mangaxanime101
Summary: "I think just a simple thank you should suffice." That's basically most of the story in a nutshell. AU since Len's in it. Maybe, probably OOC, dunno. Rated T for one swear word. Never hurts to be careful. Please R&R!


Hello! I wanted a change of flow from my Shugo Chara fanfiction, so I decided to make this oneshot! Disclaimer: La corda d'oro does not belong to me. It belongs to Yuki Kure. If it did belong to me, Len would have told her how he feels instead of letting her go! Oneshot time!

Thank You

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can you help me perfect this bar?" As she pointed to the sheet music filled with endless notes.

"Hino?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I can't see the sheet music with all this clutter in your notebook!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Len sighed. "Nevermind. I'll just play the whole thing over." he said.

"Okay." Kahoko said.

Kahoko was playing Ave Maria for a festival because it was special to her. It wasn't any special festival, though Tsukimori said he might come if he had time. So, she wanted to pick a song that was important to her. Len would also be helping her with the song, so she had to make it sound good. Thus, she also needed a song that Len liked too. She thought about it for days and decided that Ave Maria was the only song that fit the bill.

As Len's playing got to it's end, Kahoko nodded her head to signal he got to the part where she was having trouble.

Len suddenly stopped playing.

"Was that a good enough example for you?" Len said.

"Yeah. I think I got it." Kahoko said.

"Try play it then." Len said.

"Ah. Ummmm… "

She played the bar over and she still missed it.

Len sighed. "Okay. So you have to make your hand go a little slower here, but quickly pick up to the original pace."

"Okay. Thanks Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko said.

Unbeknownst to Kahoko, Len had had "feelings" for her for quite a while now. He had begun to teach her when Ousaki-senpai had to prepare for the music competition. When Ousaki-senpai was ready to come back, Kahoko insisted that she continue being taught by Len because she didn't wanted to cause Ousaki-senpai any trouble with having to come to school. Len was happy with the outcome of Ousaki-senpai being an understanding person and he let Kahoko keep Len as her teacher. Thus, Len could still spend his after-school moments with Kahoko.

"How was that?" Kahoko asked.

"You got it pretty well. Not perfect though." he said.

"Ah. Urrrgh. Can't argue to that."

"Ah." Len said.

"Hmmm?" Kahoko asked.

"It's time to go." Len said.

"Oh. You're right. I'll be just a second." Kahoko said.

_Time skip to the next day…_

"Hino." Len said during practice. He was getting irritated of having to play the song over and over because he couldn't see where she needed help.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here." Len handed her a red plastic folder and a red notebook with flowers and hearts.

"Ah. What's this for?" she asked.

"You can put your sheet music in the folder and put your notes in the notebook." he said.

"Thank you." Kahoko said.

"No problem. We should probably get to practice." Len said.

"Ah. What about my notes and sheet music? Don't I have to copy them down?" Kahoko asked.

"No. You need to use all of your time to practice. You can copy your notes down at home." Len said.

"Fine." she said.

"Let's start again." Len said.

"O-Oh. Okay." Kahoko said.

_Time skip to after practice…_

"I'll see you later Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko said.

She was walking home thinking about how to repay Len, but couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly she bumped into something.

"Ow Ow Ow…" she said.

"Hino?"

"Ah! Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko said.

"Hino. Are you daydreaming?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Ah! Tsuchira-kun! Do you know what I should give to Tsukimori-kun as a thank-you gift?" Kahoko asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Tsukimori-kun, he gave me a notebook and a folder that I really like for my music." Kahoko said.

Tsuchiura shivered.

"What?" Kahoko asked.

"The Tsukimori Len gave you a present? Even if he was trained to be a gentleman…" he trailed off.

"So? What should I do?" Kahoko asked again.

"I think for him, just a simple thank you would suffice." Tsuchiura said.

"Okay. Bye Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko said.

"I'm home! Kahoko said.

"Welcome home Kahoko!" her mother said.

"Okay! I'm gonna finish some leftover homework upstairs!" Kahoko said.

"Alright! Just be down in 15 minutes when dinner's ready!"

She heard the door close and went back to cooking.

"Ah. What should I say to Tsukimori-kun tomorrow?" Kahoko wondered.

"Ah! That's right!" Kahoko said. She scrambled in her backpack.

"I should probably start copying my notes down." she said.

Kahoko looked at the clock. 5:48. She assumed she could finish her notes by dinner.

She heard her mom call her, so she headed downstairs.

"Coming!" Kahoko called.

"Thank you." her mom said.

After dinner…

"Waaaahhh… I still have to finish English!" Kahoko panicked.

3 hours later…

Kahoko's mom walked up to Kahoko's room to see if she was still awake. Kahoko's light was on, so she decided to check it out.

"Kahoko. Are y- ah." she chuckled.

Kahoko was asleep on her desk with a page of newly finished English homework.

She put a blanket over her and literally dragged her to bed.

She closed the light. "Goodnight Kahoko." she said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kahoko yelled.

Suddenly she ran into something.

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Hino." Tsuchiura said.

"Ah. Good morning. But I'm really late so I have to run! See you later!" she yelled.

"Ah! I overslept! Gah!" she yelled as she made it through the gates.

"-no. Hino. Hino! Hino Kahoko-san!" the teacher yelled.

"Ah!" Kahoko said.

"Meet me after class." sensei said.

"Y-yes." Kahoko said.

Afterschool…

"Wah! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" Kahoko said.

"I can't believe the teacher kept me in there that long!"

She finally reached the music room and looked at her new watch.

"Yes."

"Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko said.

"Hino."

"Ah. Before we start… Ummmmm…"

"What?" Len asked.

"Th-Thank you for the notebook and folder. I-um-I arranged and copied the notes and sheet music last night and I organized it so it would be easier to look through! Thank you Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko said.

Len pulled her into a hug.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun! What?" Kahoko questioned.

"Shhhh…" Len said.

"What?" Kahoko asked. She liked Len. She was blushing very fiercly. She just didn't expect Len to be so straightforward.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry." Kahoko said.

"Don't be Kahoko."

Kahoko gasped at the sound of her first name.

"Th-then L-Len." she said.

"Kahoko."

"L-Len. Thank you."

"Hmph. For once the bastard was right. A simple thank you should suffice nicely."

"Heh. I guess so."

Fin

OMG! I'm sorry if Len looks really OOC! I just can't really picture Len starting a romantic setting, so I used chapter 67 as a base… yeeeeaaahhh… Anyways, bye!

Click the magical review button below…


End file.
